Super Mario Generations Vol 1: Toad & BoltBoy
by EggTroopa
Summary: (MarioPokemon x-over) Toad and Yoshi have their own adventure in my first Mario fanfic ever! Edited for ff.net. R&R plz...
1. Default Chapter

Hi, EggTroopa here. I posted this story here a while ago, but the powers-that-be at this website didn't like it because... ahem... "Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries" are arrestable offences, all of a sudden. Oh, well, here's the story, right where I left off!

EggTroopa Presents

Super Mario Generations Vol. 1: Toad & Bolt-Boy

Toad's tale took place not long after the events of Super Mario 64. It was the mid/late 90's, Bowser was recently defeated, peace was fully restored to the Mushroom Kingdom, there wasn't a happier place to be at a happier time. Now to describe some of the characters. Toad was about nine years old when this took place. He wore a red t-shirt, a purple sleeveless baseball jersey, a pair of red and yellow gloves, white pants and dark red shoes. Having not a mother or father, Toad lived in the Mushroom castle with his grandfather, Toadsworth, and Princess Peach, who acts as a motherly figure to Toad. He also finds family in the Mario Bros., Daisy, and even the Wario Bros. Toad also has a close friend, that loveable dino, Yoshi. Yoshi doesn't really need a description. If you've seen one Yoshi, you've seen them all, although they come in different colors. The one Toad knows was bright green in color, and wore red shoes. There are other characters in this story, but you either know them already or will have to meet them yourself. I will make updates periodically. Please read and review just in case you want something changed, or want a certain character killed off, etc. I know many of you aren't as interested in Pokemon as you used to be, but if you stick with me, you'll be glad you didafter all, this is only Volume 1 of the saga!

Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter One

Toad's Day

Toad woke up one morning and looked out the window. It was a beautiful sight. The lawn was a brilliant kelly green; not one blade looked dead. There were a few trees, too, which were as beautiful as the grass. Beyond the yard was a spectacular view of the ocean. It was a Saturday morning at the fabled Mushroom Castle. Bored with watching the sunrise, Toad got dressed, went downstairs and had breakfast. After that he went to the T.V. room for cartoons. After all his morning rituals were done, he returned to his room and opened on of his desk drawers. He pulled out a wooden box. This is where he kept all of his money. Although it was mostly in pennies, Toad managed to have all of his funds accounted for in about a half-hour. He discovered that he has saved up 500 MK coins. That was about five bucks in American money, which would be a lot in the eyes of a child Toad's age.

He dashed outside with his box wrapped in one arm. He was figuring out what to do with his allowance. Then he thought maybe he could buy himself lunchhe may have been able to treat his friend to lunch, too. He raced to Yoshi's house, which was a treehouse hidden among the castle grounds that only Toad, Yoshi, and a few of the other castle tenants knew about.

"Yoshi,..." called Toad. "Hey, Yosh! It's me, Toad!"

A few seconds later, a small, green, dinosaur-like creature came leaping out of the tree. Just as it was about to hit the ground, it kicked its legs so rapidly that it floated the rest of the way down.

"Hey, Toad! How ya doin', bud?" greeted Yoshi.

"I got 500 coins and I'm goin' out to lunch," said Toad. "Care ta join me?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Yoshi. "I was gonna have some leftover green bean casserole, but a burger would be much better."

"Good idea. Hey, we'll go to Burger Star. They just opened one not far from here," suggested Toad.

"Let's go already, I'm starvin!" said Yoshi.

With that, the two raced each other towards the city, neither one knowing the adventure that awaits them there.

Soon Toad and Yoshi got to the burger joint. They had to wait in line awhile, so they spent that while gawking at the kid's meal toys they had on display. When they finally got to the register, they ordered two bacon cheeseburgers.

"That'll be 420 coins total," said the cashier.

"Okey-dokey! Here ya go!" said Toad as he opened his box and dumped its contents all over the counter. Some even landed on the floor.

"HEY! Are you out of your tiny little mind!" yelled the cashier.

"What do you mean?" said Toad.

"I can't take all these coins!" explained the cashier. "My register simply doesn't have the room. Don't you have bigger denominations?"

"What are 'denominations'?" said Toad.

"; Never mind... Tell ya what, there's a bank two blocks west of here," said the cashier. "You kids can go there to have all those coins changed to paper money. Bring that back to me, and I will make your sandwiches, but not before!"

Toad scooped his coins back into his box.

"C'mon, Yoshi, we gotta get movin'!" he said.

"Fine, but if I don't get some chow soon, I'll just hafta eat your coins!" said Yoshi.

"You shouldn't put coins in your mouth..." said Toad.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two: A Shocking Development

Hello again! I'm back with the second chapter. I was going to mention this in the first chapter, but not only is this fic about Mario and Pokemon, but you'll also find subtle references to other Nintendo games as well. Can't wait to hear what you think!

Chapter Two

A Shocking Development

Toad and Yoshi were on their way to the bank. They were just going through the parking lot when they noticed something. Parked near the left side of the building was a huge mech that looked like a Birdo, a pink reptilian beast who wears a red bow and shoots eggs through its mouth. The mech had a covered carriage tied to the back and... there was something moving inside the carriage!

Now, Toad and Yoshi could have went home right then and had lunch there, but that's just not their nature. They decided to investigate. They started with the carriage. Inside they found one of the most adorable creatures they have ever seen. It resembled a mouse, but it stood erect, had yellow fur, a short black tail, diamond-shaped ears, big, beady brown eyes, and pink spots on its cheeks. Toad and his friend knew this being as the electric Pokemon Pichu.

"Look, there's a Pichu!" exclaimed Toad.

"If that ain't cute, I don't know what is," replied Yoshi.

The Pichu also looked glad to see them as it cried out happily and ran around its carriage for a few laps then stopped to pant.

"He looks a little hot," said Toad. "I'm gonna open the carriage a little bit."

When he did, Pichu darted out of the carriage and beelined for the building.

"Oh no! He's headed for the bank!" yelled Toad.

"Get 'im!" cried Yoshi.

They chased the Pichu into the bank, which by luck happened to be undergoing a robbery at the time. The robbers in question were actually a little more than Toad's age. One was a mushroom girl with a white cap with pink hearts on it. She had red hair made into two ponytails with Fire Flower hair clips on both sides of her head and wore an orange long-sleeved shirt, magenta vest, and magenta shoes. Her accomplice was a turtle-like being called a Koopa Troopa. He wore a green shell, green do-rag, dark green boots, and dark green gloves. The mushroom girl was named Peggy-O, and the Troopa called himself K.K. Together they were known as the Rogue Union, a newly formed evil organization similar to the Koopas, but the RU, which included only Peggy-O and K.K. at the time, accepts anyone regardless of race, creed, etc., as long as their passion is to cause mischief and skullduggery. The Rogue Union was threatening the teller with not a weapon, but a Pokemon, Peggy-O's Raichu, to be exact. Sure, a Thundershock would not be as lethal as a bullet, but it would be as uncomfortable.

After they got their loot, they were headed for the door, when suddenly the Pichu came in through the same door followed by Toad and Yoshi. Toad paid too much attention to Pichu to be able to watch where he was going and thus ran head-on to Peggy-O. Toad dropped his coins and both were knocked out.

Toad came to only a few minutes later surrounded by cops, paramedics, and news reporters. Peggy-O and K.K. were missing, Toad noticed, then he figured the policemen took them in.

"Good thing you're okay," said Yoshi with relief. "You gave me a real scare there, bud."

"Don't worry, I'm alright..." assured Toad. "W-Where's all my coins?"

"Pi-Pichu!"

Pichu pushed a box of coins next to Toad.

"My coins! Did you put them all in there? Good job. Thanks, Pichu," said Toad as he petted the Pichu.

"Pichu? Is that my Pichu?" a high-pitched feminine voice called out.

Yoshi: "Who's that? Where are you?"

"Right here!" The girl stepped forward. She was a girl bipedal mouse with yellow fur, blue eyes, and two whiskers on each side of her face. She wore a red polkadot bow, a white tank top with a red star on it, red gloves with blue and white cuffs, a blue skirt, and a pair of stylish red, white, and blue sneakers. "I've never seen you guys before. What're your names?"

"I'm Toad," said Toad (DUH!) "This is my friend Yoshi."

"What's up?" greeted Yoshi.

"I'm Pipsy. Pipsy the Mouse. How d'ya do?" she said with a curtsey.

"I'm fine. Hey, did you say this Pichu is yours?" queried Toad.

"Uh-huh! Its cute and yellow just like me!" Pipsy said as she cuddled her Pokemon.

I'm sure that at least some of you have played a game called "Diddy Kong Racing", and if you have then you would also recall a character called Pipsy the Mouse. If you can believe it, the one featured in this story is the same one off the game. When DKR first came out, it was my favorite game of the racing genre, and Pipsy was my favorite character, next to Diddy Kong, of course. This is how she got a role in my fanfiction series. I hope you like the makeover I gave Pipsy; not only does she have a new outfit, but I also gave her a more human-like build.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go take care of these coins," said Toad as he walked towards a machine.

While Toad was away, Yoshi spoke to his new friend awhile. "So, how long have you had your Pichu?" asked Yoshi.

"Only a few days, ta be honest, but I moved here two months ago," explained Pipsy. "It wasn't easy making new friends, especially since I lost my best one when I moved away..." Her eyes lowered in depression.

"Where did you come from?" Yoshi asked Pipsy.

"My mom's vagina."

"NOOO! (I did not need to hear that!) I mean where did you move here from?" said Yoshi, now flustered.

I forgot to mention that Pipsywas a scatterbrained, hyperactive dingbat. In other words, shewas a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

"Well, I came here from a faraway world that looks a little like this one," she said. "It was pretty, I was happy, my friends were happy, everything was perfect,... until one day, something... bad happened... I really don't wanna talk about it..."

"...That's okay, you don't hafta tell us if you're not ready," said Yoshi.

Then they heard Toad coming back. "Alright. I got my cash. Let's go get those burgers!"

"WAIT!" called Pipsy as she walked up to Toad. "I wanna thank you for saving Pichu. Here, you can have him."

Toad was shocked at best. "What? But you said he was your friend, and it was hard enough for you making friends as it is."

"Yeah, but now I just made two new friends, and I can see my Pichu anytime I want." Pipsy put her hand on Toad's shoulder.

"Besides, you'd probably do a better job watching him than I did."

"Wow, thanks!" said Toad with gratefulness. He never thought he would ever get one of these creatures.

"Hey, I never gave Pichu a nickname. How's about you give it one?" suggested Pipsy?

"How about... 'Sparky'?" advised Yoshi.

"Nah, too generic," said Toad.

"I've been thinking of naming him...'Bolt-Boy'," said Pipsy.

"That's a weird name," criticized Yoshi.

Toad's face lit up. "That's a perfect name!"

"What?" yelped Yoshi.

"Little Bolt-Boy..." Toad held out his finger so Bolt-Boy's tiny paws could shake it. "That gonna be your new nickname. You like?"

Bolt-Boy did a backflip in obvious agreement. "Okay, done. And now lunch!"

When they finally got back to Burger Star, there was no line this time, so the four of them went straigt to the register and asked for their sandwiches.

"Can't do that," said the cashier.

"Why not?" asked Toad.

"Well,... the thing is, it was lunchtime, and I was so hungry that I kinda ate your burgers! Eheheh..." the cashier replied meekly.

The kids fell over, dumbstruck.

It's not over yet!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three: BoltBoy in the Castle

Chapter Three

Bolt-Boy in the Castle

Toad and his friends made their way back to Mushroom Castle by around 12:30. The first thing Toad did was present Bolt-Boy to Peach to see if she would let him keep him. "Wow, what a neat-o castle!" said Pipsy. "I can't believe you actually live with the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!" "It's a living," replied Toad. "...Hey, where did Bolt-Boy go?"

Meanwhile, the Princess herself was relaxing on a couch reading a novel. It was a particularly scary story. She was just at the part where the hero was in a dark room where he couldn't see anything, and the monsterwas just inches from his neck, and he wouldn't even know it until hewas dead.

"Pi-Pichuuu!"

Peach jumped higher than she thought she was able. She turned around to see Bolt-Boy's cute, bug-eyed face staring back.

"TOOOAD!" she bellowed.

Peach and Toad's argument lasted only a minute or two.

"Toad, it's not that I mind you keeping a pet, but you should have brought this to my attention," Peach scolded.

"Right, sorry," responded Toad. "I'll let you know next time."

"Good," Peach reached for her purse. "Now that you have a pet, you need to get it some supplies, of course. Here's some money. You may bring your friends if you wish."

"Thanks Peach!" said Toad. "C'mon you guys, the pet store awaits!" With that, Toad, Yoshi, Pipsy, and Bolt-Boy were off on a normal, simple, and peaceful errand to the pet store...

_or was it?_


	4. Chapter Four: The Rogue Union

Hello again! In chapter two you were introduced to a couple fan-made characters named Peggy-O and K.K. I'll assume they didn't strike too much of a chord with you, but they're gonna have a much bigger role in this chapter and you might end up liking them a little more. Alright, less small talk, more action!

Chapter Four

The Rogue Union

"Aiyaah! 'No Pets Allowed'!" yelled Toad. "What kind of pet store doesn't allow pets inside?"

"A thrift store that happens to carry pet supplies, apparently...;" replied Yoshi. As reluctant as he was at first, Toad went inside and left Bolt-Boy outside. His friends followed suit. Bolt-Boy had this half-confused, half-sad look on his face that may have said something like "I wonder where they're going without me?"

The place had some really strange items on stock. Yoshi was checking out some globes of the planet Shroomstar, the planet the Mushroom Kingdom is on. They also had globes of other planets in the system, Titania, Corneria, etc... Toad was examining a collection of glass bottles of water with labels on them. Most of the labels were written on in a language Toad couldn't understand. Only one bottle was labeled in English. "Windfall Island," it read. Pipsy was the first one to find anything useful: a box of pet treats. The front of the box said "Pika Snacks" and had an image of a Pikachu jumping, seemed like it was flying, in the air with a bunch of floating cookie-like treats in different colors and flavors.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, the Rogue Union, who recently escaped from jail, were walking down the street, thinking of what mischief they can make now. Suddenly, Peggy-O got a wild hair. "Hey K.K., ya know what, somethin's tellin' me we should go to the thrift store."

"Cool idea," said K.K. "Who knows what treasures we can lift from there!"

Back at the shop, the kids were buying the Pika Snacks. "Thank you. That will cost a total of 80 coins," the cashier said.

"Well, so much for my allowance..." mused Toad. All of a sudden, they heard a voice cry out just outside. "Chuuu!"

"GASP! Bolt-Boy!" gasped Toad.

"My dear Pichu!" screamed Pipsy. All three rushed out to find the Rogue Union trying to take Bolt-Boy again.

"Hey you, STOP! Leave 'im alone!" barked Yoshi.

"You guys again?" scoffed Peggy-O. "Don't you ever give up?"

"H-Hey! You're the guys who stole my Pichu in the first place!" said Pipsy. "Give 'im back, please! I'm beggin' ya!"

"You're in no postion to be makin' demands, dollface!" snapped K.K.

"Bolt-Boy is mine! I'm takin' him back!" Toad bellowed.

With that, he tackled Peggy-O, who had Bolt-Boy at the instant. Two against one make pretty bad odds, and so the Rogues easily wrestled Toad down and tied him up to boot. Yoshi and Pipsy, who didn't have much skill at self-defense at the time, came as easily as Toad. Peggy-O and K.K. then tossed their hostages into mech. They called it the Robirdo, because it looked much like that egg-spitting fiend, Birdo.

"You fools! We weren't here just for Pichu!" sneered Peggy-O.

"We recently found out that the little mushroom brat lives with the princess," explained K.K. "...which means she'll likely pay a lot of coins for his release! Deheheh!"

"As for the rest of you, we're teaching you a lesson:" said Peggy-O. "Those who try to mess with the Rogue Union have very short futures!"

"You're not gonna get away with this, you hear?" said Toad.

"Cowards! Untie me so I can pound you!" growed Yoshi.

"Y-you d-don't s-s-scare me..." wimpered Pipsy.

"...Pichu?" sqeaked Bolt-Boy, wondering what the heck is going on.

"Ya know, I could sit here all day and listen to you whine, but we got a lot to do. C'mon, K.K.!" said Peggy as she closed the brig.

To be continued...


End file.
